


Prodigious Earthlings

by thenameseric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameseric/pseuds/thenameseric
Summary: Just 21 boys and their powers saving the world. Also falling in love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. basic understanding of the verse

**Introducing the first three main characters in age order:** ****

**HUANG RENJUN** ****

**23 March 2000** ****

**Gift: Telepathy/Telekinesis**

**Renjun's powers allows him to be able to read one's minds, transmit messages through minds and also controlling one's actions by taking over one's emotions or bodily actions. He can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with this mind. His powers may evolve to the point he can control anything to a subatomic and universal level.**

**Limitation: Every power has it's limitations.His powers can trigger him turning to ‘Opus’— Opus immortal. As Opus he can neither control his powers nor realise his conscience. After an episode of Opus, he will have no memory of Opus. When he goes over his power limit, it may lead to serious injuries.**

* * *

**LEE JENO** ****

**23 April 2000** ****

**Gift: Shapeshifting**

**Jeno’s powers gives him the abilities to rearrange his own bodily subatomic particles and duplicate another’s genetic and cellular structure. When in a different form, his powers allows him duplicate even down (to a limit) to the knowledge, combat skills and even a person’s special powers. He may turn into any beings, animals, humanoids or monsters.**

**Limitations: A person’s powers can be different on how one has attained their powers, Jeno’s powers may not be to their fullest potential compared to when it’s originally used by it’s real bearer. Staying in a form that is not his own true self may affect his behaviour and it may make him forget his true self.**

* * *

**NA JAEMIN** ****

**13 August 2000** ****

**Gift: Fire Manipulation**

**Jaemin’s powers allows him to create, shape and manipulate any form of fire. The rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light and different variety of reaction products.**

**Limitations: His powers can be affected by his control, discipline, forethought and restraint. Being too emotion-influenced, impulsive or reckless can mean a catastrophe awaiting to happen. Tho his powers cannot affect him personally, it can affect a lot others surrounding him.**


	2. chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Renjun_ **

**Being a telekinetic is a curse. It is not exactly the blessing that everyone thinks it truly is. Truthfully in my opinion, it might even be the** **worst gift for anyone to have.**

**Take my day-to-day basis as an example. I can’t help but listen to everyone’s nasty, gross and most gruesome thoughts. If anyone else were to listen in, I doubt they could ever handle it. It’s not like I can help it. Their minds just speak to me, you know? Obviously I have a choice to not read, what’s the fun in that? It can be really entertaining at times.**

**Having this special gift is the reason why I find it difficult to befriend anyone. Well that and the fact that no one wants to befriend the freak that can read their minds. Well jokes on you, Peter! I know for sure your girlfriend is faking everything in bed and the fact** **that you have a small d-**

**“Sup dude. You’re still in school?”**

**Oh right, I guess I do have a few friends countable by fingers of course. Meet Yang Yang. His mind works (some of the time, I guess) in a very special way. He knows damn well I can read his thoughts but it seems like he doesn’t give a fuck about it. It's not like he has anything to hide anyway. He’s the type to speak whatever is on his mind.**

**Don’t look at me like that! I haven’t been on his mind for 3 years now. Ever since we got closer, I felt that I needed to respect his privacy. It didn’t feel morally right to read a friends thoughts. Yes I have morals. Good ones at that. Tho I can agree being humble is definitely not one of them.**

**“Number one. Don’t sup dude me. Two, you’re still here too. What’s your deal doing here this late?”**

**“Excuse me. I asked first. Anyway I gotta rush, I have this thing with… yup.” It was so obvious he was definitely hiding something from me.**

**“A thing with yup? That’s right I do too. Since we’re headed to a thing let’s go meet yup together. I wanna go say hello to Ten-ge too.” I took a wild guess on that gotta admit.**

**“Wait how did you know? Did you read my mind? I mean… No I’m not. I don’t have any time to answer your questions Renjun! I’m in a rush. Goodbye!” His little crush on Ten-ge is getting a little too obvious now. I wasn’t born yesterday Yang Yang. I’ve learning the human body language ever since I was young (reading minds or not).**

**Looks like I lost track of time studying. I’d have to head back home and get well-rested. I’m so exhausted from all the studying.**

**-**

**After taking a nice shower, I hopped onto bed and checked my Instagram timeline. So pitiful… 5 followers. Amongst the 5, Yang Yang, Ten-ge, Hendery-ge, Chenle and… a random bot giving away free iPhones. Sigh.**

**Look at my fat ratio, 5 followers to 232 following. My following is mostly famous English pop singers or schoolmates who doesn’t follow me back. Look at them, living that venturesome, reckless, luxurious life. Upon scrolling further into Instagram I stumbled upon Jaemin’s Instagram post.**

**Jaemin was this popular fire-y dude in school. A delinquent that was never held accountable for his actions because his parents owned the school. Say if god were to create someone ultra-rich with cool super powers and an easy-going dude, that would be him. He has got it all. Leaving nothing for us losers. Hey at least he’s not that good-looking. Right..? Oh, who the hell am I kidding? He’s perfect.**

**Whatever, at least I’m nice. I am nice _right_? I need reassurance.**

**iMessage**

**Yang Yang**

**yang2 im nice right**

**yea ok sure. what’s up w u**

**all of the sudden?**

**nothing. thx baby**

**don’t call me baby**

**See Yang Yang said I’m nice.**

**Chenle**

**would like to Facetime…**

**Remind MeMessage**

**Decline** **** **Accept**

**Chenle: Hyung! You’ll never guess what happened today.**

**Renjun: You always say that but then it always end up being about Jisung doing something corny.**

**Chenle: Well I’m sorry…**

**_You’re supposed to be nice Renjun._ **

**Renjun: Hey but tell me about it anyway Lele. I wanna know all about it.**

**Chenle: Well… he took me out to this really nice diner. It truly had that retro feel to it. I have news. Do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?**

**Renjun: Good.. news?**

**Chenle: Well the good thing is that we shared a milkshake, it was really romantic and romance movie-ish.**

**Renjun: What’s the bad then.**

**Chenle: The milkshake was _really_ good. Would have been nice if I had one of my own but the sharing thing was really nice too! So in conclusion to summarise, I have no complaints.**

**Renjun: I’m glad you had fun or else I would have been on my way to Jisung’s doorsteps right this second.**

**Chenle: I think he is the one hyung…**

**Renjun: Le you’re only 15. You should be thinking about school, studies, education. Not ‘the one’.**

**Chenle: Well for one, he is the only reason why I am still thinking about school. Dating the world’s most genius super human, I don’t think I have an escape around that one. He’s been helping me out a lot hyung, academically, emotionally and even mentally. I think I ‘L’ word him. Truth.**

**Renjun: Already? You should take this slow. There is no rush Le. Tho I’m still really happy for you nonetheless. I gotta admit, I might be even a little jealous.**

**Chenle: I got it hyung. I’ll take it slow and there is no need to be jealous hyung. I can feel someone special coming your way.** _Or maybe even two._

_Reconnecting…_

**Renjun: What did you say at the end there, Le? I didn’t get to hear you clearly, I think it might be the connection.**

**Chenle: Oh nothing! It’s getting late hyung. I’ll go get some sleep first. Goodnight!**

**Renjun: Night**

**Chenle**

**call ended**

**mute keypadspeaker**

**add call Facetime contacts**

**End**

**I think it’s time for me to get some sleep too. Don’t want to be late for school tomorrow.**

**-**

**_Next morning…_ **

**_I don’t need your love.._ **

**There goes my 7:30am alarm blaring annoyingly. Half-asleep, I went to shut it off. I made sure I wasn’t going back to sleep by sitting at the edge of my bed looking like a zombie. I sat there for a few minutes before getting up and actually getting ready for the day. Once I was all ready, I headed to the kitchen and saw that my mum prepared breakfast before she headed out to work.**

**I ate my breakfast while watching some morning news on the television before finally making a move. Today I decided instead of taking the bus to school, I was just going to cycle there. Since I was early and Neo Culture Secondary wasn’t that far anyway. Even if I wanted I could even walk, I could but that would take a little more effort.**

**I got my bike ready, placed my bag in the basket at the front and started paddling. The weather today is pretty good. It felt moisty since it did rain last night. A little puddly too but that is what makes it perfect. The chilly and cool breeze running through my hair as I paddled a little faster.**

**I should ride the bike to school more often. I forgot how nice & refreshing it feels.**

**I should stop by the convenience store and get myself some sandwiches since I have plenty of time to spare. The feeling of not running late is truly the best feeling.**

**_Ring. The sound of the convenience store door rang._ **

**“Let’s see…”**

**I grabbed myself a cup of coffee and 2 sandwiches just incase Chenle or Yang Yang wanted some and I definitely wasn’t going to share mine. I turned around and _bump. Oh no_ , I spilt coffee on myself… and someone.**

**“AH!” I panicked and started apologising profusely. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean it. I’ll… clean it for you. I’ll pay for dry cleaning. I’ll replace your shirt! I am so sorry!” He had coffee stains all over his blouse. Oh my god he goes to my school! He has powers!**

**I looked at the victims face totally expecting for them to be mad but wait… he doesn’t look mad. How come I’ve never seen him in school before. _No Renjun!_ It might just be him keeping his cool before screaming his head off at me.**

**“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see where I was going,” I just couldn’t stop apologising.**

**“No it’s fine! It’s my fault too, I didn’t see where I was going either.” He sure didn’t look or sound mad but his scary intimidating good looking aura was enough for me to assume that he was going to kill me for sure. Maybe I’ll read his mind for good measure?**

**_Woah he’s cute. So it’s true, boys in Seoul are better looking and he goes to my school too! Maybe I don’t regret moving here after all. So glad he spilt coffee on me. I’ll use it as an excuse to get his number._ **

**Excuse me what? He thinks I’m cute? A good looking person thinks I’m cute and he wants my digits. Score!**

**“Is there anything I can do to make up for the shirt?” I said.**

**“Well if you’d really want to you could clean it for me?”**

**“That would be great! I have no problem” _Renjun calm down. You look too excited._**

**“Right since you go to Neo Culture, we can walk to school together first till I get myself changed and pass you the shirt. I’m lucky I brought an extra shirt today”**

**“Great idea. I’ll pay for my items first.”**

**“Yeah go ahead, I’ll wait for you outside”**

**Ahhhh! Nerve wrecking! I’m walking to school with him? What if Chenle or Yang Yang saw us or in-fact if anyone from school saw us. Right… the only reason why he would want my number is because he’s a newbie that doesn’t know anything about me yet. I’d just have to wait and see till he learns what my powers are. He’d probably avoid me just like everyone else.**

**Don’t overthink it, Jun. You’re just doing this because you spilt coffee on him. There is nothing more to it.**

**The whole way to school I pushed my bike with him walking by my side. It was only about 8 minutes away anyway. It was generally awkward but he did tell me a few things about himself. Like his name for an instance or being in the same grade as me or him moving here from Singapore. Also learnt that he could converse in basic English and basic Mandarin.**

**He sounded really cute and excited to tell me more about his life. Surprisingly I was intrigued and interested to know more about him. It felt like he could talk for hours and I would just sit there and listen to him ramble about himself. It was a dream for-sure.**

**We even attempted to converse in Mandarin and might I just add that his Chinese skills were not bad. Okay maybe a little bad but his face makes up for it. I have no idea why I was opening up to him knowing that this will probably be the last time we were ever going to have a conversation. He just sounded so genuine and it felt great having someone that is not Yang Yang or a family member to talk to. I guess there was also something about his hidden aura just makes you want to spill your deepest and darkest secrets.**

**“Well here’s the shirt, Renjun. Maybe we could exchange numbers so that you could contact me when it’s ready?”**

**“Yeah sure. It’s XX. Here put your number in mine.” I handed Jeno my phone and he saved his number into my contacts.**

**“It’ll be done in a few days. I gotta go get ready for class now. See you around?”**

**“See you around, Jun. I can call you Jun, right?”**

**“Yea of course. Call me whatever you like! Bye!” _What’s wrong with you? Call me whatever you like? You sound desperate you dumb bitch._**

**I walked away heavy hearted. _It was great meeting you, Jeno. You’ll learn to hate me soon enough._**

**I walked to my class and sat in my seat, as usual, alone. I can’t wait to be in College already. I want to be sitting around people of my kind. To study more about my powers, to be let known how useful I can be in the super human economy. To make friends more than fingers can count. Big dreams. I guess I’ll just have to deal this for now. Please god make it quick.**

**Suddenly the previously peaceful class was filled with noise. Man I forgot I had first-period with Jaemin. I looked in his direction and he was surrounded with at least 5 people. Must be nice being liked or having to worry about nothing. Even if he failed his classes today, he already has his family’s business to take over. I got curious on what he was thinking about so…**

**_God these people are so annoying. Can I be left alone for once. I’m starting to feel claustrophobic. For one day leave me be._ **

**He wants to be left alone? I guess no one in life can ever be satisfied with themselves. There is always something more that we want. That is just part of life. I’d be nice if I could live in his shoes for day and him in mine.**

**_Ding dong._ **

**There goes the bell. It was time to put my game face on and focus.**

**-**

**After listening to Mr Byun’s one hour lecture on humanity I got really sleepy. I don’t think I can sit through another 1 hour lecture of Super human history. Especially since it’s Mr Do’s lesson. His voice is so soothing it makes you want to fall asleep. He should have pursued singing.**

**Endure! You can do it, Jun.**

**iMessage**

**Yang Yang**

**mr park is letting us using our**

**phones so hello**

**lucky. i hv mr do’s class rn. if i**

**don't want to die today i shouldn’t**

**be using my phone right now so**

**goodbye, au revoir, adios**

**oof have fun try not to fall sleep**

**ahahahhaha**

**-**

**“I tell you that class was excruciatingly painful.”**

**I sat with Chenle and Yang Yang for lunch today. It was rarely the three of us together at lunch since they each have friends of their own and would each take turns to eat with me. Yes, I know that sounded really pitiful. I try to tell them it was fine for me to eat alone but they would not listen anyway.**

**Today was an exception. We all sat together for lunch and it felt really good.**

**Then I started to wonder who Jeno made friends with. Even tho it was only his first week of school I am pretty sure he was able to befriend someone.**

**I looked around the canteen and there I spotted Jeno sitting together with none other than Na Jaemin. Am I surprised the two most good looking guys in school befriended one another? Not one bit. I did kind of visualise Jaemin’s clique to be Jeno’s type of crowd anyway. The rich, the outgoing, the good looking basically the Elite clique complimented Jeno vibe very well.**

**How did I know Jeno was rich? He never told me exclusively he was but come on! He lived in Singapore for god sake.**


End file.
